1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable terminal has been widely used. The portable terminal includes a display panel displaying an image and a window member. The window member determines an appearance of the portable terminal. As the display panel, a liquid crystal display panel or an organic light emitting display panel is used. The organic light emitting display panel is employed for a small-size portable electronic device because the organic light emitting display panel has advantages such as thin thickness, high flexibility, etc., compared to the liquid crystal display panel.